1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to heat exchanger elements which are used for cooling or heating of a transfer media by use of solar or other energy. More specifically, the invention relates to solar collector panels for absorbing solar energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of solar collectors in the field. One type which is frequently used is the flat plate collector-type. This is made of a flat plate collector top sheet and a flat plate collector bottom sheet which are bonded together with transfer media passages formed in-between. It also includes a frame to retain component parts and insulation to retain gained energy.
An example of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,430, issued to Harry E. Stout, et al. It teaches a rigid panel for solar heating, wherein plastic is bonded to the frame. The tubing which provides the transfer conduits is pre-installed. A simplified version of the Stout collector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,480, issued to J. G. Duncan III.
Another type of solar collector known in the prior art is the focal point-type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,128 teaches a combination of the focal point and flat plate solar collector, wherein the sun's rays are reflected and focused behind and onto a conduit which carries the transfer media.
This invention differs from previous solar panel designs by its simplicity, reduction in the number of component parts, reduction in the number of manufacturing processes required for fabrication, and the maximum use of inexpensive materials.